


What Kuguri Did

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Title What Title, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Daishou stared at his phone, unblinking. The towel he held in his other hand fell to the floor. He stood in front of the mirror, attention on his phone screen, eyes widening slow but sure.Fortunately, he didn’t drop his phone.Kuguri did what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Enjoy the randomness.

Kuguri didn’t look like that type of person who would open themselves and share their secrets to other people. Daishou hadn’t known him for a long time too. Practice was the only time they met routinely; aside from that, Daishou had almost never seen him at school. Kuguri wasn’t that active at their club’s group chat, so yeah—simply put, Daishou’s knowledge about this underclassman of his was nearly zero.

 

That’s why when Kuguri appeared in front of his classroom’s door, asking something that he never imagined would be brought up, Daishou’s reaction was not unreasonable.

 

(he was sure Hiroo would tease him mercilessly for embarrassing himself in public this way, with this impossible to ignore wet stain on his pants, but hell—)

 

Daishou coughed, hard. “So, uh, you want to ask me…”

 

Kuguri was not looking at him, his face sleepy as usual. “Common things couples do on their date,” he murmured, nearly whispering. The temptation to tease Kuguri was strong, but making your underclassman lost his trust he had for you wasn’t a good decision, right? Right. Nodding to himself, Daishou nodded in understanding. “That, yes. Well, if not spending their day together…” He scratched his cheek, trying to remember what he did on his last date. “…er, maybe go to amusement park, have lunch together, and then share a kiss or two?”

 

Then the most unexpected thing happened (aside from Kuguri coming to him to consult about this topic). Daishou blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

 

Kuguri blushed. With his whole body.

 

Daishou grinned inwardly. _Hoo boy~ Someone’s a shy little snake~_

 

“K-K-K-Kiss—“ And now he stuttered too. Daishou was sure if Mika were here, she would ask him to adopt Kuguri as their son.

 

…just kidding. That was only a random thought of his. Ignore it, please.

 

“Yeah, of course with a kiss. A light kiss on the cheek will do.” A short pause. “Actually, any kind of kiss will do. But since it looks like it’s your first time taking a girl on a date, that alone is enough.” He nodded to himself again. Daishou bit the inside of his cheeks when Kuguri’s face grew redder. The mantra ‘ _I shouldn’t laugh at this guy, if I did he would lose his respect for me_ ’ was being chanted over and over again inside the third year’s head.

 

The silence that passed was not too long, but not that short either.

 

Wordlessly, Kuguri got up and bowed his head deep to Daishou. There was no ‘thank you’, but Daishou was fine with it. That precious moment where Kuguri was practically burning himself from embarrassment after Daishou shouted, “Tell me about the date later, yeah, Kuguri?!” was enough as its replacement, anyway.

 

**.**

 

**Sakijima**

ASDFGHJKL DAISHOU HAVE U HEARD IT

 

**Daishou**

Calm down, wth are you talking about?

 

**Sakijima**

KAZUMA

S/O CONFESSED TO HIM

AND ASKED HIM FOR A DATE THIS WEEKEND

 

**Daishou**

HE WHAT

WHO’S THE GIRL

HOW DID SHE EVEN

DOES SHE EVEN KNOW KAZUMA’S SULKING HABIT

 

**Sakijima**

THAT’S THE BREAKING NEWS

IT’S NOT A GIRL

 

**Daishou**

What

 

**Sakijima**

OUR BABY SNAKE KUGURI DID IT DAISHOU

OUR BABY SNAKE KUGURIIIII

 

**.**

 

Daishou stared at his phone, unblinking. The towel he held in his other hand fell to the floor. He stood in front of the mirror, attention on his phone screen, eyes widening slow but sure.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t drop his phone.

 

_Kuguri did what._

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
